


Good Morning, Love

by Jappa13



Series: Frerard For Everyone! [3]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal, Don't Like Don't Read, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Lazy Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1698044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jappa13/pseuds/Jappa13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank wakes up to soft kisses being pressed down the back of his neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning, Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've posted a sex scene I've written. I'm a little nervous...
> 
> Please let me know what you think
> 
> Can be read separately or as a sequel to Just Sleep.

Frank was woken to soft kisses being pressed against the back of his neck. He blinked groggily and snuggled into the warm body pressed against his.

"Mo'nin' Gee." he mumbled happily.

Gerard's hand snaked over his bare hip and pulls Frank even closer to him.

 "Good morning, Love," he whispered into his ear, pressing a soft kiss against it. His fingers trailed over Franks hip and across the tattoos, pressing in lightly, massaging him.

Frank sighed happily, this making out to be a wonderful morning.

Gerard began to suck on the spot behind Frank's ear, getting a quiet moan in reply. His fingers glided down, ghosting over Frank's hard on and gripping the base lightly. Frank shivered in delight. He arched into Gerard's hand then pushed back into Gerard, rubbing against his hard dick. Gerard started to pump Frank, swiping a thumb over his head.

"Mm, please," Frank sighed.

Gerard moaned, thrusting up against Frank. "God, yes," he sighed.

He released Franks dick and placed it on his knee, lifting it and bending it so his calf rested on his thigh. He reached up and pressed his fingers against Franks lips and Frank opened his mouth and started sucking on them. Gerard pressed more kisses on the back of Franks neck and pulled his fingers out bringing them down and trailing down and pressing lightly over his hole. His finger slid in with no resistance.

"You're so relaxed, so ready for me." Gerard whispered into Franks ear, his finger sliding in and out. Frank moaned happily.

Gerard stretched Frank quickly, adding a second and third finger with no problem.

Frank whined when the fingers were removed and Gerard chuckled softly. He reached around to link his fingers with Franks and used his other hand to line himself up and sink in slowly.

They groaned in time and Gerard paused once he was all the way in, lying there, his breath coming out in quick pants. Frank sighed and his hand clenched against Gerard. With a smile, Gerard pulled out before pushing back in, keeping the pace nice and slow.

Their laboured breathing sounded through the room as they moved together slowly. Gerard pressed kissed anywhere he could reach. Franks fingers clenched and unclenched every time Gerard brushed against his spot, moving back in time with him.

Gerard moved their linked hands down and gripped Franks dick, pumping in time with his thrusts. Franks breathing started to quicken, he could feel the coil tighten in his stomach and his dick throb.

"Gee!" He cried out and turned his head towards him.

Gerard pressed his lips to Franks and kissed him through his orgasm, milking him and continued to pump his hips.

Frank pulled away, breathing heavily but still moving in time with Gerard.

It only took a couple of thrusts before Gerard's coming. He pulled Frank closer to him, gasping into his neck. "Frank, oh god."

They stayed wrapped up in each other, basking in the glow of the morning sun and their afterglow.

"I love you." Gerard sighed happily, pressing a kiss into his hair. He pulled out and Frank turned around, burying himself into Gerard's chest.

"I love you too." He smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think!


End file.
